Astraphobia Traduction
by Edledhyniell
Summary: Allen, encore enfant, est terrifié par les orages. Cross doit le retrouver après qu'il se soit enfui, alors qu'une violente tempête s'annonce... PAS DE YAOI, traduction de la fic de Evermore Moon A-Selfish Writer, One Shot. Parental!Allen/Cross


De retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Non, je plaisante.

Petite traduction de la fic anglophone homonyme de **Evermore Moon-A Selfish Writer**, pour prouver que je suis toujours vivante... Non, les examens ne m'ont (presque) pas achevée.

Merci à l'auteur original d'avoir accepté la traduction de son histoire.

**Pas de yaoi**, juste un Allen encore enfant et un Cross... paternel (En fait, on ne vous l'a pas dit, mais parfois, Tiedoll et Cross échangent de corps...). Merci à oOOOmerlette pour l'aide à la traduction !

Disclaimer : _D. Gray Man_ appartient à **Katsura Hoshino**. L'histoire appartient à **Evermore Moon-A Selfish Writer**, et la traduction française est mienne, hé hé hé.

Rating : **K+** pour la traductrice, **T** selon l'auteur original.

Première traduction, les remarques sont les bienvenues !

* * *

_**Astraphobia**_

Aussi longtemps qu'Allen avait été le disciple de Cross, l'aîné avait toujours su que le garçon souffrait d'astraphobie.

Elle s'expliquait en partie, grâce au fait qu'un violant orage avait éclaté la nuit, cette nuit où Cross avait recueilli Allen. Elle s'interprétait aussi par le gros choc psychologique qu'Allen avait subi ce jour-là. Cross n'aurait jamais cru que cela aurait eu un impact sur lui.

Néanmoins, le garçon, à présent, se pétrifiait dès que l'orage s'annonçait, et Cross finissait invariablement debout toute la nuit, dormant avec le garçon dans son propre lit, ou prenant simplement soin de lui, suivant le lieu où ils se trouvaient.

Fut un jour où la pire situation possible que Cross puisse imaginer survint : _peut-être_ avait-il été un peu dur avec lui, _peut-être_ lui avait-il parlé si méchamment, si brutalement, _peut-être_ avait-il terrorisé le garçon. Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées, quand bien même, le garçon n'était toujours pas revenu.

Le ciel avait peu à peu prit une teinte gris-vert, et l'air se chargeait d'éclairs.

Cross observa le ciel qui s'assombrissait, délogea Timcampy de son épaule et se dirigea vers la porte. Il ne s'arrêta pas au bar situé à l'étage du dessous, bien que les bouteilles ambrées et olivâtres le tentèrent de leurs trésors diligemment alcoolisés.

_xxxxxx_

Alors que Cross marchait dans la rue poussiéreuse, les premières gouttes de pluie, lourdes et salées, commencèrent à tomber du ciel grisâtre, s'abattant lentement sur lui.

_Merde_, pensa-t-il. _L'imbécile, il va complètement se pétrifier par ce temps..._

« Allen, cria Cross. Sa voix lui répondit dans un écho irréel, troublant le silence de la rue abandonnée.

N'importe qui d'autre –n'importe qui d'autre pourvu d'un minimum de bon sens- serait rentré chez soi, à l'abri du temps maussade. Il n'y avait aucune autre réponse hormis cet écho lugubre.

Cross balaya la rue vide de son œil visible, et trouva ce qu'il cherchait dans le parc principal de la ville. Un certain idiot s'était recroquevillé contre un mur de briques, derrière une fontaine, et semblait vouloir fusionner avec lui. Son visage était figé dans une expression de terreur.

Cross s'apprêta à hurler après le garçon... mais se trouva finalement complètement incapable de le faire.

« Oi... Allen... Gamin, hey, je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus comme je l'ai fait. Je... je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire peur, intervint Cross d'un ton un peu bourru.

Allen frotta ses yeux clos et s'éloigna imperceptiblement de son maître.

Cross laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré.

« Allen, je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas ce genre de temps, et cela d'aucune façon. Retournons à la maison, veux-tu ? Je ne veux pas avoir à hausser la voix encore une fois, poursuivit Cross.

Le garçon lui jeta un regard en biais, quand soudain, un éclair illumina le ciel.

Allen glapit de terreur, se jetant sur Cross et enfouissant son visage dans le manteau du Maréchal.

Quelque peu décontenancé, Cross résista cependant à l'envie qu'il avait de repousser le garçon.

« Vous promettez que vous ne hurlerez plus, demanda Allen, sa voix à moitié étouffée par le lourd cuir noir du manteau d'exorciste de Cross.

« Oui. Je promets, répondit ce dernier, avant de se lever.

Allen ne lâcha pas son cou––

Cross décida de le laisser là où il était, contre sa poitrine.

* * *

_Snif... C'est si beau... (non, je ne pleure pas, moi. Non mais oh.)_

_Toutes les remarques portant sur la trad' sont les bienvenues..._


End file.
